Dancing Among The Flames
by Dalibabe91
Summary: AcexOc; A belly dancer joins Ace's crew and helps him find Blackbeard, they're both devil fruit users also have a liking for each other. But will there love or heartache? That's for you to decide later on or is it?; ) yeah not much of a summary.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Carmelita

Age: 19

D.O.B: May 5

Devil Fruit: Flame Flame Fruit, the black fire

Occupation: Belly dancer

Description: Black long wavey hair, blue eyes, skin the colour of mocha, lipstick: Devil Red Flare

Carmelita's mother died giving birth to her and her father was killed when she was six years old by a Marine, she made a vow to dance for freedom, when she was seven she ate the Flame Flame Fruit of the black fire. People call her a gypsy because she always looked like one.

This is my One Piece Oc, I didn't describe her belly dancer outfit but when she met Ace she was wearing a red belly dancer outfit. Also I don't own any of the One Piece characters they belong to Oda, I only own Carmelita.

Enjoy this epic and romantic adventure! Possible lemon ahead.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace was walking through the streets of Konkahu Island in search of Blackbeard, he was minding his own business until he came across a crowd of people. Beyond the crowd was a girl dressed in red dancing but not just any kind of dancing she was belly dancing, some people placed beli into the basket and some gave her roses all because she was an amazing dancer.

She spotted Ace and made her way over to him by dancing, she took her red ribbon and wrapped around the back of his neck shaking her body to the music with the crowd wooting at her making him blush red.

"Well, hello there," said Ace. "Hey, if you wanna keep it on the low profile you better come with me." She said. "Marines will be here, since they've spotted you." Ace gasped silently before he nodded.

For the dancer's grand finale she slammed a small purple rock onto the ground in the nick of time as the marines were showing up, causing a purple looking cloud with sparkles which was really dust.

**Cough! Cough!** "Hey, where did they go?!" A marine asked. There was no sign of her, Ace or the basket and the crowed cheered thinking it was apart of the show, Ace and the dancer ended up sitting high on the roof of a building, and no one was the wiser. "I know who you looking for and he's not here, Portgas D. Ace." The dancer said. "Dammit," Ace cursed.

"But, I can help you find him." She said. "Heh, no thanks." Ace replied. "I don't want a rose to put herself in danger." "You don't understand," She said. "No you don't understand," He replied. "The sea is a dangerous place for a young woman such as yourself. "Ace showed her his devil fruit power to her, but she wasn't afraid she used his power as a dance. The flames practically flowed across her body not burning her it was something that he would never forget. Ace stared at her in amazement.

"The name's Carmelita, people call me a gypsy." She introduced herself. "My dance is for freedom, it's what I live for."Carmelita moved her hand freely giving Ace back his flame, he was amazed and whistled. "You wouldn't happen to be a devil fruit user, Carmelita?" Ace asked. "Yes, I ate a flame flame fruit, the black fire." She replied. "Really?" Ace asked. "Yes." Carmelita replied. "Wow," Ace said. "Come on, let's go." She said. Ace nodded before he followed Carmelita to...well, somewhere.

Meanwhile down in the streets below...

"I can't believe we lost Ace, again!" said one of the Marines. "That woman sure was beautiful," The other swooned. "Forget that gypsy!" Barked the Marine. "Yeah! Find Ace!" said one more. So they all split up to find Ace, which he wasn't in town in fact he was in the outskirts of the town hiding in a cart with Carmelita.

"Ace, I want to join you on your journey for you see...I want to join your crew." Carmelita said. "You wanna join the Whitebeard Pirates?" asked Ace. "I've got no where else to go," She replied. "The streets are my home." "I see," said Ace. "You have freedom out at sea and I want that too, I live to be free." She replied and he smiled at her. "Please, let me join you Ace." Carmelita said. "Do you even have to ask?" asked Ace. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked. "Because...I already decided that you'd join us," said Ace, "From the moment I saw you." Carmelita smiled, Ace smiled back and it was getting rather dark. "You know where I can find a place to rest?" asked Ace. "There's an abandoned inn not far from here, if that's alright with you?" She asked. "Fine by me," Said Ace.

**_To be continued..._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Blizzard walked up to Zoro and looked up at him. _What's with you?_ He thought. "What? It's just a rose petal Blizzard nothing special." Zoro said. Blizzard just shrugged. _You seemed love struck to me._ He thought. "Don't give me that smug look, I'm not in love, never have never will." Zoro said. _Sure, sure._ Blizzard thought. "Hey, Blizzard!" Luffy called. "Come here, buddy! I found some peanut butter dumplings!" He dashed over to Luffy and wagged his tail, Zoro sighed. "Crazy dog," he muttered. Elsewhere, Victoria was thinking of that guy. _Who was he? He's different from the other guys on this island and I never seen someone with three swords before._ She thought. "Victoria!" "AAH!" She cried. "Oh it's you, pain in my ass brother." Malcolm smiled at his sister. "I made this for you," He said giving her a box. She opened it and smiled. "Wow, I never seen this before, what is it?" Victoria asked. "It's something you listen to music with, you wear it on your head." He said. It was a pair of headphones. "Wow, I'll try them later." Victoria said. "Ok, good luck." He said. She smiled then headed to where the area where people preform. Back with the Straw Hats, Luffy is sharing some cotton candy with Nami. "You did an amazing job with that contest, Luffy." She praised.

"Thanks!" Luffy said. "And with all this beli, we've got lots now." She smiled. "Shishishishi!" Luffy giggled. "Hey Luffy, have you noticed anything odd about Zoro?" Usopp asked. "He's looking at that petal for awhile now." "Hmm?" Luffy hummed, puzzled as he looked at Zoro. _Why can't I think straight? All I think about is her._ Zoro thought. Then he shook his head. "I've got better things to think about then that." He muttered to himself crushing the rose petal. "Zoro, you okay?" Luffy asked. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine." He replied. _No your not, your in love Zoro. Your just too dumb to realize it._ Blizzard thought. "Hey come on, they're about to start the show." A girl said to a guy. There was a crowd forming close by, everyone was cheering and clapping. "Ooh, cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "C'mon, guys! Let's go check it out!" "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. Welcome to our Summer festival." Said a man on stage. Everyone clapped and cheered at this. The first four performers were amazing, now it was time for the fifth performer. "And now for our next performer, this is her first time tonight now let's give her a warm welcome." The announcer said. Everyone clapped then she came out, Zoro was the only one shocked. _I-it's her!_ Zoro thought.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray, I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get on board a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane, far away, I will_  
_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging around revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_  
_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_  
_And I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Everyone cheered, again. "She's beautiful," Chopper said amazed. "A voice of an angel," Sanji swooned. "WHOOOOOOOO!" Luffy cheered. "I want her to join us!" "Hey I thought you wanted a musician." Usopp said. "I do, but no musician is complete without a singer!" Luffy replied excitedly. iOh boy./i Blizzard thought. Later on after the show the girl was talking to a group of girls, Zoro walked up to her and cleared his throat. The girl with the auburn hair in the violet kimono turned around to see the same guy with the green hair in his black kimono. "Uh...hi," Zoro said. "Hello," She replied. "You were...really great up there," said Zoro. "T-thank you, not many people think so." The girl replied. "Well, they're idiots," said Zoro. "I like your kimono, tigers are cool." Said the girl. "Thanks," Zoro replied. As they were talking Blizzard was watching them, they were laughing and smiling. Blizzard smirked at this before he turned and walked away. "Victoria, are you coming? They're starting the fireworks." One of her friends called. She looked at Zoro, then blushed a bit. "C-coming!" She said. Zoro was bumped into her, he blushed red and so did Victoria. "Come with me," She asked nervously.

"What?" Zoro asked. "I know the best spot to watch fireworks!" Victoria replied, then she blushed from getting overly excited. "Uh...okay," said Zoro. Victoria takes Zoro by the hand to show him the fireworks, Zoro couldn't help but blush, too. "Hey is that Zoro?" Franky asked as he pointed him out to Robin. They were at the gold fish game, Robin smiled at Zoro and the girl. "I think he might have found the one." Robin said. Franky seemed confused at first, but then he smiled. After leaving the busy town Zoro and Victoria were through a small forest. "We're almost there, just beyond these bushes." Victoria said. "If you say so," said Zoro. Just then they were out in a meadow with fireflies blinking. Zoro looked around in awe. He had never seen so many fireflies before. "Amazing huh?" Victoria asked. "You'll never find rainbow fire files anywhere else." Over in the bushes were the rest of the crew spying on them. "What's gonna happen?" asked Chopper. "Shh!" Nami hushed. "Yeah, this sure is something." Zoro replied. Victoria sat on the grass holding her hand out to the fireflies, they danced on her hand and glowed a few warm colours. "Zoro," "Huh?" Victoria replied. "I'm Roronoa Zoro." He said as he smiled and Victoria smiled back.

Zoro watched as some of the fireflies turned green like his hair. Victoria looked at him and giggled, fire flies formed a heart around them. Zoro blushed at this before he looked at Victoria. Victoria stopped laughing and looked at Zoro, they were about to kiss then the fireworks go off. They looked up and watched the fireworks, but it didn't last long for the marines found them. "Freeze, Straw Hats! You're all under arrest!" "Let's get outta here." "Wait I'm not with-" "They won't listen, let's move!" Victoria ran with Zoro, then ran into Luffy. "Hey, join my crew!" He said. "Luffy, not now!" Nami said as she pulled Luffy away by his ear. _You idiot, you caused them to find us!_ Blizzard snapped in thought. Just then Victoria's arm got graised by a bullet, her painful gasp was what made Luffy run back "Luffy, wait!" Nami cried. "How dare you hurt my friend?!" Luffy shouted as he ran to protect Victoria. "Wait Luffy!" Zoro called, causing the captain to stop. The swordsman tied his bandanna around his head and smirked as he drew his swords. "Leave some for me," he said. Luffy grinned at Zoro.

Suddenly, one of the Marines grab Luffy from behind. "Now I've got you Straw Hat." He said. Victoria hesitated then she made up her mind, she unties her hair, tosses the rose, removes her kimono revealing her blue tank top and black pants. "Hey, let me go!" **3XK! **Victoria did a triple back flip sending the marine flying. "Quick, grab the girl!" The marine shouted. A group of marines charged at Victoria and she did a spin kick at one, ran up the chest of another then and jumped onto his face with a in the air back flip. Zoro's jaw dropped as he watched her kick marine ass.

"What do you damn marines have against nice people like them anyways?!" She snapped. "They're pirates, they have a bounty on them too." A marine replied. "What?" Victoria was surprised. "Oh boy," Usopp said._And to think that I..._ Victoria blushed with the the thought.

_This is not good._ Zoro thought as well as Blizzard. "Now step aside or you'll be taken with them." Another marine said. Just then smoke bombs were thrown. "Victoria, run and get those guys outta here while you still can!" "Huh?" She questioned. "Now's not the time to stand there run!" Zoro ran by grabbing her by the waist. "H-hey wait!" Victoria replied.

**To be continued...**


End file.
